The Dream
by scene kid ravers
Summary: DG:Ginny's an insomniac.She's been having the same dream now off and on whenever she sleeps.Findinf out that Ginny's scerectly a lot of things,Draco becomes much more interested in more then her writing. M for saftey and later
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own it. I don't chapter it. I don't always update it. All I do is write it.

(this is a page break)

She walked down the long corridor. It was completely consumed in darkness, and she was amazed that she could even still make out the figure in the distance. _Him._ It had to be him. Walking up to him, she stopped. He closed the distance between them, and she looked up into those startling silver grey eyes.

(this is a page break)

Ginny woke up with a start. She was covered in sweat, and could feel beads of it rolling off her forehead. Getting out of bed, and walking to her dresser to grab some fresh clothing; she stole a look at the clock. It read 2:27 am.

"Great…" she mumbled before taking her clothing and going into the bathroom.

Peeling off the clothing, Ginny stepped into the shower, letting the pearls of hot water dominate her. It wasn't the first time she had had that dream. 'And,' she thought, 'it won't be the last…'

Ginny had been having the same dream off and on now for a few months. It was always the same; pitch black corridor, random figure in the distance, and silver grey eyes. Then she would wake up covered in sweat, take a shower, and continue with her day. She always woke up at the same time, and it happened whenever she actually fell asleep.

"That's what I get for being an insomniac." Ginny said out loud as she toweled off and got dressed for the day.

(this is a page break)

"Good morning, darling would you like something to eat?" asked Molly Weasley. The aging woman was always the motherly type, and never really saw when there was a problem. Thus why she never realized her daughter had always been an insomniac.

"No thanks mom, my tea is just fine. I was actually just about to head to work." Ginny never had anything but her soy chi tea in the morning, and her mother always asked if she wanted a breakfast despite it. She worked at a book shop in the town by her house, only sometimes writing anything of her own, but reading everything in the store. If it took her fancy enough she would paint it, or draw it in one way or another. She also loved to photograph; almost never leaving home without her charcoals, pencils, and camera.

"Alright then, if you want something, just ask." With that, Molly went on with her morning work of making breakfast and starting the mending she hadn't finished the night before.

Ginny quickly got ready, just going upstairs and grabbing her bag and stuffing in her things, then left with a quick 'bye' to her mother.

(this is a page break)

"You know Izze, you're not on for another couple of hours, and you seriously don't need to the overtime sweetie." said Ginny's boss, Madeline, who'd nicknamed Ginny Izze. Madeline was an extremely out there type of girl in her mid twenty's. She'd inherited the bookstore from her grandmother who had passed while Madeline had been in America. Coming back to take over the bookstore, it had gone through a little bit of eccentric remodeling, thanks to Madeline, but had ended up turning her half-assed business degree into a good cause. She and Ginny got along great, and were the best of friends, despite the age gap and job.

"Yeah well, you know how my mom is. I had to get out of there; besides I had The Dream again and figured getting out of there a-sap was in order. Where else would I have gone?" Ginny replied with a mock tone toward the end.

"You had The Dream again eh? Well, figure out who it is yet?"

"Shut it Lynn'y you know I haven't a clue who it could be."

"Well, since it's still pretty early, why don't you go into the back and organize it. We got a new shipment of those kids' books plus a ton more of that one about some vampire or something like that. Apparently the whole groups of them are best sellers; we'll see."

"Ha-ha, yeah…I'll be in the back." Ginny went into the back and immediately began to organize the mess that was the Backroom.

Madeline, or Lynn'y as Ginny called her, was a very unorganized person until it came to money. She could recite every single transaction all the way from the time she'd taken over until the last one from yesterday. Which was why she and Ginny got along so well; Ginny, who'd been upped a grade at Hogwarts, and would be in her seventh year starting tomorrow, had even taken a bunch of classes at the town's local high school, and was very well organized, and kept track of things very well. Ginny's organizational skills were often questioned by everyone, as no one could ever make out what went where or how Ginny could conclude that the spot it was in was the right one; this was why no customer could ever find anything and always had to ask for help. Madeline had gotten the hang of where things were in her store, even if she didn't understand why they were where they were, but could help the costumers well enough. Only the two of them worked in the shop and during the year while Ginny was off at school, Madeline was often begging for her to come home on the weekends to help out in the back.

Madeline was a witch, as was her entire family. So Hogwarts was nothing new to her. She and Dumbledore, in fact, were on very well terms, Madeline having gone to Hogwarts herself. This relationship often helped Ginny find herself a port key home for the weekend.

"Hey Izze get your butt out here!" shouted Madeline from the front. Ginny got up from where she'd been sitting sifting through the order forms and checking to make sure everything had been right, and walked into the front.

"What is it Lynn'y?" she asked.

"Well, you need a boyfriend, and he's hot as hell. Plus, he gets your organizing better then I do."

"Bull, how do you know?"

"Babe, all he did was ask if we had some book, I said I didn't know I'd have to look, and he went and got it."

"Did he pay and leave then?"

"No, he put it on the counter and went to look for another one." Madeline pointed to a book.

Ginny picked up the book and examined the cover. She knew what is was without flipping it over and reading the title, since it was one of the few she'd written. Of course, no one actually knew that other then Madeline, since it was under a different name.

"Sparkling Animosity: This novel about a young boy on a quest to find at least a little of his real family, ends up finding himself as much as losing it. 'A great interpretation of life for the young and old alike –London Times'. 'A fascinating tale of trying to find something that was there the whole time and then losing yourself in it –Rolling Stones'. Wow, I never bothered to look at the back of these before…hmm." Ginny read off the back of her first book.

"Have you read it then?" startled, Ginny turned around to face the person, and almost fainted with the pure shock of who it was. "Well, Weasley; have you read it or not?"

"I know it better then you would know." She snapped back, letting instinct take over. Around Draco Malfoy, Ginny never seemed to hold her tongue like she would with other people. This alone was the reason Draco Malfoy liked to antagonize her; she had an aptitude for comebacks and sly remarks.

"I doubt that. Look, I'm looking for anything else by Izze Sprit. I could only find these three, but I heard that a new one had just come out. Do you have it?" Draco was talking in complete earnest, that Ginny had never heard him use before. At least not in front of her.

Madeline looked at Ginny with a look that clearly read 'You answer, miss I'm the secret author who was dumb enough to use my friends nickname for me'.

"Actually there are four, and there is going to be five soon. We have the first four, Sparkling Animosity, Green Innocence, Malevolent Sprig of Joy,  and  Tree Blossom Drug. And the new one isn't due until Christmas." Ginny said this in a very guarded voice, which held almost a quiver of fear.

"I didn't see Tree Blossom Drug, are you sure you have it?" Draco was being completely honest, and was confusing the heck out of Ginny.

"Um, yeah actually I am. Look, I'll go get it. You probably don't get this organization anyway."

"No-I get it Weasley, what I don't get is why you're acting like it's impossible to get. The book isn't there, I looked."

"Please Malfoy, no one gets my organizing, don't try and pretend you're special just because you lucked out and found a couple of m- of books." Ginny had almost said 'my books', and was hoping that Draco wouldn't notice for the sheer fact that Ginny knew he would hold it against her in some way.

"What's not to get? I mean please Weasley; it's really not all that uncommon."

"What are you bent or something? I own the place and don't understand why it's all screwy like it is!" Madeline snipped at Draco. She may not have known who he was at first, but now that she saw him up close, it wasn't hard to make out the most sought after man in the Wizarding World. Not necessarily the most liked, or welcomed, but just about every woman and girl between the ages of 10 and 30 wanted him; even if he was only 18 and just about to begin his last year of schooling.

"That's your own fault you don't understand things that are all but meant for a first year."

"Alright then Malfoy-exactly how is it organized?" Ginny was just waiting for him to get it wrong. They all did, and sure, it was arrogant of her to _just know_ he would get it wrong, but he would, it was like a rule to get it wrong.

"Author by first name according to their first three middle initials, then the date the book was first published, then by the first letter of the third to last word on the second page of the actual story, then by the amount of chapters in the book, followed by the birthplace of the author and then where they live now, and then, it is alphabetized the title of the last chapter, or word, of the book, oh and then by color of the book."

_There are exceptions to every rule._ Thought Ginny as she looked on in amazement, as Draco finished listing the **exact** way she organized her things. It wasn't only the store she organized like that. It was everything; all of her things were organized in a way that not a single person had ever figured out completely, even Madeline didn't always know where to find a book. And sometimes, when Ginny had got sick of doing nothing around her house on one of her nightly insomniac nights, she would go to the store and completely reorganize everything from one direction to the other.

"How in bloody hell did you know that!" Ginny was shocked.

"It doesn't matter;" Draco said in a very indifferent and dismissing tone, "What matters is where the book is. Because I checked, and double checked, and I only found three of the books."

"There were five out yesterday total. I put them there when I restocked the night before last." Ginny told him, "They're there."

"What'd you say the title was again?" asked Madeline.

"Tree Blossom Drug; and look there is no way that five of the exact same books sold in one day, come on Lynn'y there's just no friggin' way."

"Actually two sold yesterday morning, around I'd say ten and eleven-thirty; another two sold together at about three, nice old man, bought a copy of some romance novel for his wife too; and then there was the one right before we closed at nine. Sorry Izze, but he's right, they're not there." Only after calling Ginny by her nickname of Izze, did Madeline realize that Draco was listening to them.

Giving her a calculating look, that was carefully blank, Draco said, "There you have it from the mouth of your boss Weasley, now, get me the book out of the back so I can be on my way without any more trouble. I'm late enough for a meeting as it is."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to say please, Malfoy, or was it that your nanny didn't bother?" Ginny knew she shouldn't be rude to the customers, especially in front of other customers, but this was Draco Malfoy, and she stopped caring as soon as he figured out her organizing code; but only because it really creeped her out.

Draco's face went from carefully blank to very cold and disconcerting. "My mother's dead." was all that he said.

Ginny didn't know what to say. She'd forgotten that it had been in the news, and that it was rumored that she'd killed her self rather then become a ploy in Voldermort's claws.

"I'll give the book to Madeline." Ginny said before going into the back and getting a couple copies of the book from the shelf. Returning to the front counter, Ginny handed the book to Madeline and with a sidelong glance at Draco, went and put the books on the shelf.

(this is a page break)

"Bye, have a nice evening!" Ginny waved goodbye to the last customer of the day before flipping the open sign to closed.

"You know Izze, I wonder who he was buying the books for. He doesn't seem the type to get presents for other people, and even so, who would he be getting a book for?" asked Madeline.

"Who know Lynn'y he's a jack and has jack for friends as far as I'm concerned." Ginny replied.

"So I've heard you complain of, on many occasions, when you come to help me for the weekend."

"I can't help repeating the truth. Besides, what's it matter who he's getting the book for? It's not like he's the one who's going to be reading it."

"You never know Izze, you never know."

The girls were quiet for a while, doing their own thing while cleaning up and putting things back where they belonged.

"Hey, I'm going to head home. I still have a ton of packing to do. Plus I've got a little itch to scratch, if you know what I mean…" Ginny only ever had 'an itch to scratch' when she had a very good idea for something she'd been writing about.

"Yeah, I'll bet you're itching all over after that run in with Malfoy. Say-what's the new book called anyway, Miss Izze Sprit?"

"Actually I haven't named it yet. I only really just started it a couple months ago and I've got until Christmas to finish it."

"Well, good luck with school tomorrow darling. Oh and don't forget your paycheck. I left it in your box."

"I thought we agreed this last week was purely me helping you out."

"Psh-you decided that, not me. Besides, if I'd have canned you who would I have to come help me on the weekends."

"I can help without getting paid you know."

"I'd never hear of it. Especially since I know writers make crap, and as an artist, you make crap too. So, even though you are brilliant at everything artistic, you refuse to sell anything but your writing; and for that, I must say, you are dumb."

"I won't let my work become some manufactures dream of a new way to do things. Besides, you know I only sell my writing because you practically force me to do so." Ginny said this with a smile, and knew that it wasn't entirely true, or untrue.

"Yes well, your paycheck is in your box, and while you're in the back, grab me a copy of every one of your books."

Not wanting an argument at the end of the day, Ginny did as she was told, and came back into the front, without having glanced at her paycheck; she trusted Madeline.

"Now what are you going to do with copies of my work Lynn'y?" asked Ginny.

"You are going to sign them, and no, not with the name of the author that I helped make up. With your real name, and a note saying who you really are." Madeline had an impish look about her while saying this.

Ginny looked mortified. If there ever was a thing she feared, it was people finding out who she really was, or at least who really was her. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No Madeline I will not." It was the first time that Ginny had called Madeline by her real name in two years.

"Ginny, it's for me ok. I'm not going to show anyone, hell, these copies are going home with me and into my personal library as soon as I get home. You have nothing to worry about at all. Alright Izze, I promise…please, for me?"

Ginny looked at her friend long and hard, for about five minuets, before she opened a drawer, and pulled out a fine permanent marker, and took off the top book; which just happened to be Tree Blossom Drug, and began her own little note to Madeline in each one.

(this is a page break)

The first couple days of school were hell for Ginny. Being bumped into her seventh year was no problem at all. The problem was that her brother, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, wouldn't leave her alone about it. Hermione was especially ticked that Ginny would have been named Head Girl, had Dumbledore not decided to get rid of them, as well as prefects. This alone, thoroughly bothered Hermione, but the teachers had come to a unanimous vote that the totalitarianism of it was to similar to keep.

It didn't help that, while Ginny was a girl, her favorite thing to do was to play hockey, rugby, and lacrosse with the other guys in the school. Practically daily you could see groups of guys mixed with the one girl, Ginny, running around playing competitively with another house or a mixed group of people. This didn't please Ron at all, but it made just about every other guy in the school happy. Sometimes even a few Slytherin guys would join in on a game or two.

With Harry it was a completely different story then with Ron and Hermione. Harry never shut up about how brilliant she was on the field and that she should try out for the quidditch team. Or how he would go on about how with a little training, Ginny would make an excellent chaser for Gryffindor.

Finally during breakfast, the Monday of the third week of school, and also the day of quidditch tryouts for Gryffindor, Ginny had had enough.

"I mean, just how can you get rid of the Head Girl and Head boy? Or the Prefects? Just what was Dumbledore thinking on this one? I thoroughly disagree with it. In fact, as much as it pains me to say, I truly do not agree with Dumbledore on this. He can have his reasons, but posh to them." Hermione babbled on to Ginny.

Ginny sat eating her eggs in peace until Ron, Harry, and Hermione, had come into the Great Hall and decided to sit next to her. Instead of peace, her eggs became pieces.

"You really shouldn't be playing such tough sports Gin, plus look at what you wear when you play. You're showing all of you stomach, and as a guy I know, most of the guys play only so that they can get a feel of you Ginny. You should really quit playing with them. In fact, if you don't quite I'm going o have to owl mum and dad and tell them what you're up too. It's just not ladylike of you to be playing such sports." Ron went on and on about how she shouldn't be playing her three favorite pastime sports.

"I mean come on Ginny, you know you love quidditch. Heck, who doesn't love quidditch? Well, as long as they've actually seen a game or two. You would be great, with just a little training. And Gryffindor could really use a great chaser this year. Come on Ginny, come to tryouts, please…you know you would be a great chaser with just a little work. Why don't you just come and check it out, eh?" Harry hadn't shut up since he sat down next to her.

With Harry and Hermione on either side of her, and her brother in front of her, all thinking that she was giving them her undivided attention and not realizing she really didn't give a flying monkey, Ginny got very frustrated. For half an hour she held it in, saying over and over in her head that they would catch on and leave her alone. But they didn't, and Ginny all but yelled 'SHUT UP' in their faces.

"Shut up you guys, I don't care." Ginny said this through clenched teeth. It didn't help; it only made them promote their own things even more.

"Shut. Up. Now.' Ginny gritted out. Again, not taking heed to her warning tone, and only prompting their ideas more, Ginny got fed up.

"SHUT UP!" Ginny screamed. This got their attention. Ginny stood up from the table, with the eyes of everyone, including the professors, in the hall. "S-H-U-T-U-P! Shut up! Alright! No, Hermione, Dumbledore wasn't wrong in his choice of getting rid of the stupid heads and prefect, alright. You're only mad because it means that you didn't get it, and either way you wouldn't have. No, Ron, I will NOT quite playing my three favorite sports ever just because you think every guy in the school seems to think only with his dick! And Harry-I will not EVER be on the quidditch team AGAIN! So quite trying to make me out to be some great chaser when I HATE THE STUPID GAME! All three of you just LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" Done with her tyrant, Ginny grabbed her bag and left everyone very shocked.

This shock lasted all of thirty seconds before rumors of every kind, from Ginny's sleeping with Dean Thomas, and Ron found out to Ginny was going all out to beat Hermione in any way possible, and that she was obsessive about it, began to fly around the Great Hall.

Thus, no one took any notice of Draco getting up and walking out of the Great Hall.

"So, Weasley, finally cracked did you?" Draco leered at Ginny.

"You try having three incessant flies following you around absolutely everywhere they possibly can to criticize you about absolutely everything. It's really rather annoying actually, I'd like to see you handle it."

"I lucked out; I have my father and every one of his minions to do that for me. However I will say that I applauded you for it taking so long for you to cave. It is awfully annoying.

"I'll say. Ugh, and now I have to go to class. I don't mind too much, we have potions, not even Hermione is in double advanced potions; well not many are actually. There's only the ten of us. But I really don't feel like Snape today…oh well." Ginny picked up her bag from where she'd dropped it just outside of the Great Hall and began to walk towards potions.

"You know, I could get you out of class today, of you want." Draco said catching up to Ginny.

"How could you ever get Snape to agree to let us get of class with out giving us detention for it, or at least me?"

"Because I'm Draco Malfoy. Please Weasley, like you didn't know I'm his favorite."

"I don't know, what's in it for you?" Ginny was being cautious of him, not forgetting about the fact that he'd wanted to read her work.

"Nothing Weasley, I'd only be helping you. What can't a Slytherin do something without receiving something in return? Oh wait I forgot, only Gryffindors can do that."

"Slytherins can, Malfoys can't."

"Nice; so do you want me to get you out of class or not?"

All of a sudden Ginny's began to get much larger then they should be. "Yeah, yeah sure but can we just-"

"JENNIFER MULANI WEASLEY YOU GET OVER HERE NOW!" screamed Ron from across the corridor. Ginny and Draco had made it out of the main entrance and down the potions hallway a little bit, but not far enough for Ron, Harry, and Hermione to not be able to see them.

"Nice name, Weasley." Draco smirked; but, Ginny briefly noticed, that this smirk held no malice.

Ginny wasn't given a chance to register much more after that, since before she really had the chance to tell off Ron, he was dragging her back toward the entrance hall.

"What do you think you're doing with him! First, you completely ignore Hermione, Harry, and me, then you embarrass both yourself and us in front of the entire school, then I hear you're sleeping with Dean, not to mention just about every other guy in this blasted school, and now you're gallivanting off with Malfoy? What the hell has gotten into you?" Ron spoke as her dragged, making Ginny lose her balance while trying to grasp what exactly had happened. When Ron stopped, just at the gap from the potions hall and the entrance hall, Ginny caught her balance; and slapped Ron.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Are you bent or something Ron? Last I checked my sex life was absolutely NONE of you concern! You, Harry and Hermione need to learn to stay the bloody hell away from me before I hex you into next week permanently. Oh-and since when did you have any control over who I walked to class with? Oh yeah that's right I forgot-NEVER!" Ginny had long ago turned red in the face and no one but Draco had noticed that Snape had come up behind Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "I'm going to tell you something, and I'm only going to say it once Ron-Harry-Hermione, so you better fucking listen: LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE FROM NOW ON! Never fucking even think about speaking to me, or so help me, Merlin, you won't live through the day. Got it?" Ginny stopped in a flourish of frustration and merriment. She had just noticed Snape at the end of her speech and was waiting for the punishment she knew she would get. _So much for ditching his class…_she thought.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Weasley; just what do we have hear? Mr. Malfoy, if you would, as it appears you weren't involved in this for once." Snape said it all in a crisp businesslike voice that chilled Ginny.

"Well sir, Ms. Weasley and I were just walking to your class, I happened to fall in step with her and we were chatting, when he came up and began to drag her away while yelling at her. Now I will admit neither Potter nor Granger did anything to aid Weasley, however they also did nothing to hold him back. When Ms. Weasley regained balance she simply retaliated. I do believe that she is under plenty of stress lately, as I hear that those three won't give her any space to enjoy herself. And those she does hang around are always hearing it from these three." Draco said this all with mock innocence.

"Then that settles it; Mr. Weasley, Potter, and Granger, you will report to my office at exactly 7:30 this evening, and every evening this week, for detention. You need to learn to stay out of other's affairs, but seeing as you seem to lack the capacity to, detention is entirely in order. Now get to class before I dock points." As Snape began to walk forward, Ron, Harry, and Hermione ran off to their class. "And yes Draco, I agree with you completely, Ms. Weasley is under to much stress at the moment, and as you are two of the more competent in the class, you may skip this period; but try not to make a habit of it." Snape walked away without another word to Draco or Ginny.

"How did he…" Ginny questioned.

"He's Snape, what do you expect? The man doesn't know how to keep his nose to himself." Draco took Ginny by the hand so she would continue to walk. "Not always a bad thing, mind, but it can get rather annoying. I had a good excuse all made up in my head and everything. Stupid prat, it's ok. I'll get him next time."

Ginny had realized that she and Draco were holding hands, and walking simply, at a somewhat slow pace. It seemed that Draco hadn't. It also seemed that there was much more to Snape and Draco then either ever let on. Sure, Draco was his favorite, and practically always showed it, but not ever had Ginny heard Draco talk of him like he was now. _Then again_, Ginny thought, _it's not like I've ever walked slowly down the corridors hand in hand with Draco Malfoy either_.

"What are you going on about exactly?" Ginny asked him. Looking around, she noticed that they had gone much deeper into the dungeons.

"Nothing that matters, and in any case, we're here." Draco looked down and saw that they must've been holding hands the entire way. Not that it was a long way, about five minuets, ten probably with the pace they had been walking, but it was strange to see his larger hand holding her smaller one. He dropped it. "Innocence perdue."

Ginny looked at him quizzically. "What? It's my password, which you will never tell to anyone. It's not like anyone would actually guess it."


	2. Chapter 2

Again: I don't own it. I don't chapter it. I usually don't update it. I just like to write it. And in case you don't speak French, "Innocence perdue" means lost innocence.

(this is a page break)

"What are you going on about exactly?" Ginny asked him. Looking around, she noticed that they had gone much deeper into the dungeons.

"Nothing that matters, and in any case, we're here." Draco looked down and saw that they must've been holding hands the entire way. Not that it was a long way, about five minuets, ten probably with the pace they had been walking, but it was strange to see his larger hand holding her smaller one. He dropped it. "Innocence perdue."

Ginny looked at him quizzically. "What? It's my password, which you will never tell to anyone. It's not like anyone would actually guess it."

"You have that much right." Ginny followed Draco into the room. "Wait a second; you have your own room?"

"Yeah, my father thought that I shouldn't mingle with anyone unless I, or he, thought it was necessary. So, naturally, he paid for my own dorm."

Ginny scanned the room. It looked more like a common room then a bedroom. "Where's your bed?"

"Jumping a bit fast now aren't we, Weasley?"

"What are you-oh geese I didn't mean it like that Malfoy. All I meant was that it looks like a freaking common room in here. For being a dorm, I would expect a bed."

"This is a personal dorm. It's a very expensive, very stocked, personal dorm."

"All right; so what's with your password?"

"What do you mean? It's French, not like you'd know what it means, what with your family and all." _Ouch_. "I didn't mean it like tha-"

"No. That's all right. The way that your family sees my family, it's perfectly fine to think I wouldn't know how to speak French. Or any other language but English; let's just say I've a lost innocence more then you would think."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Ginny loved to toy with boys, they were too easy.

"Yes."

"So can I."

(this is a page break)

After a very upset Ron came into the common room at lunch, and yelled to everyone and anyone who would listen, that his sister had befriended none other then Draco Malfoy, all of Gryffindor seemed to stop talking to her. In fact, all of everyone, except the Slytherins, who had oddly become very nice to her, and a few going so far as to befriend her, had stopped talking to her. The guys she had become so used to playing some sport or another, had suddenly become disinterested in the game. Or had to "go study", "do homework", "had a date", or some other lame excuse when she tried to join a game.

Ginny caught on very quickly. When there was a game of rugby being played out on the grounds, as she walked them, she looked away and pretended not to notice them. If there was a game of hockey being played in the halls, as there was often, she would simply change routes or go along her way. She had quite bothering to try and talk to her dorm-mates, as they would always brush her off with an excuse to stop talking.

To Ginny, however, this wasn't really a problem. Her new Slytherin friends were great hockey players, and loved to play rugby, and had given lacrosse a shot once or twice. Even though it was really only a few of them that she was friends with, the many times she had spent at the Slytherin table during her meals, instead of Gryffindor, had given her many new people to talk to in the halls, or walk to class with. And even when Ginny was in class she sat with the Slytherins, since she had every class with at least one Slytherin.

Sitting at breakfast one day, Draco decided that he found it more then just slightly entertaining that Ginny blended in with them so well. So well, in fact, that more then once, a teacher had docked or given points, and accidentally given them to Slytherin; not that Ginny corrected them. Nor anyone else in the class for that matter, since not any of the Gryffindors were dumb enough to say anything. Only once had Dean made mention of Ginny not being in Slytherin, and after class, Ginny walked up to him and socked him in between his eyes.

They hadn't become any more friends then they were the one day that they had hung out. Draco didn't know why he didn't pursue a friendship with her, as he knew Ginny was a spunky, up for anything, extremely gorgeous girl. Not that she noticed that the entirety of Hogwarts' male population lusted after her; even if they didn't speak to her or go too close to her, for fear of hearing it from Ron.

Draco knew that it would be easy enough for him to befriend her, if he really put fourth an effort to. The day that they had hung out, all they had done was sit in his common room and talk. One of his few real friends, Blaise, had decided to ditch class too, and had come to Draco's room, guessing correctly that he would be there, and had met Ginny. They had hit it off well and Blaise, being the guy he was, introduced her to a few other choice Slytherins.

It was the things they talked about, he guessed that was the reason he didn't bother with a friendship. _What's you favorite color? What do you like doing when you're bored? Why do you always insist upon slicking back your hair?_ Things he didn't talk about with anyone. Not that he wasn't asked these questions by plenty of other girls who were interested in him; but the other girls only wanted to seem more like his girlfriend rather then a bed partner for a couple weeks. With other girls he always brushed off the questions. Some how, he couldn't do that with Ginny. She reminded him of something so much, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. _Tell me, how do you know of Izze Sprit?_ She had asked him.

That had been it. The way she acted, the way she talked, the way she put things into perspective. Granted, they had only had this one block period, and they'd really only been talking for about two hours. But that had been it. Everything about her suddenly came flooding into his mind from the past six years. _Why do you use a fake name when you write?_ And with that, he had lost her, in a sense. After being completely open about anything that she had been asked, even if they were somewhat trivial things, Ginny had closed up, and blocked herself. Much the same way he saw in her eyes the wall she put there, no matter who she was around these days, and that was why, he decided, while picking up the letter his owl, Devin, had dropped for him, that he wasn't friends with her right now.

Sure, she had replied with the practically expected _I don't know what you're talking about._ But Draco knew he had touched on an extremely touchy subject; and had immediately dropped it. She didn't put fourth an effort to befriend him, and only really talked to him when they were in class, as Snape had decided to pair them together.

Draco opened the letter, scanning down toward the end of the short, short list, he saw it was from his Uncle, the practically unheard of, Uncle Alex, who was French and on his mothers' side by a different father. The letter was written in German, something rare for his uncle, meaning only one thing, Alex still didn't trust Draco's father not to intercept his mail. _Like he wouldn't get someone to translate it._ Draco thought, as he began to read the letter.

_Draco-_

_As this is in German, and your father doesn't speak it, nor know of this news, when you hear from him about it, please tell him I'm gladly calling him the biggest dumb fuck in the world, and that he can suck my fat one upon hearing so._

"Ah Uncle Alex, some things never change." Draco said softly aloud.

_I have decided that France isn't of the best education for your oldest cousins, Zoé,_ _Ludovic, and Jérôme. Thus, I'm putting them off on you. I've already talked to your mother, and they'll stay at the castle with you over the holidays. Have fun with them, and try to keep the boys away from Zoé, she's decided they're the best thing since chocolate. Oh, and not that you know this, but for the rave Dumbledore is hosting (of course I'm the one who he's calling in to set it all up) I'm wondering if you'd do me that favor you owe and DJ some of it. My best DJ still can't compare to you. By the way Draco, you might want to cut your hair before Zoé decides to hack it off, that or you better watch your hair awfully closely. You know she hates long hair, and you know…well you know Zoé, let's just say she's grown up since you saw her when she was eleven. _

_Good luck with them, _

_-Alex_

Draco made a mental note to go to Hogsmede that night to get his hair done. He remembered the last time he had actually seen his cousin Zoé, she said his hair was too long and hacked it all of in the middle of the night a week before he started school. His other two cousins, Jérôme and Ludovic were nothing to worry about to Draco.

Over the summer before his fifth year, when Draco had gone to visit his cousins in France (Zoé was off in Switzerland with some friends of hers causing trouble) they had gotten along well. Jérôme and Ludovic had taught Draco how to spin early on in the summer, and he'd caught on to it well. Their father, his uncle, owned a business that was specially known for the wickedly awesome raves they created. All over the planet, Draco's uncle Alex was known for his raves. Not really something Draco's father approved of.

At Draco's third rave, the DJ had gotten sick, and while Jérôme and Ludovic, both who were no where to be found at the time, had insisted he was the best they'd heard, he was still a bit unnerved at going up to DJ when his uncle asked. In true Draco fashion, however, he'd been just as great as expected and even better according to his uncle. Ever since then, his uncle had wanted him to come and DJ for this rave or that one. Draco said that he would the next time he was able.

Of course, also in true Draco fashion, he'd never once mentioned that he was in love with raves and that he was constantly listening to 'happy hardcore' while in his room at night.

"Who's he?" Draco heard Ginny say suddenly.

"I don't know, but he's really hot." Katrina replied. Draco didn't know much about Katrina other then she'd gone to Hogwarts since her third year, and that she was very much a tomboy, and was also great friends with Ginny.

Blaise nudged him in the arm, "Draco, you're going to want to look at the door instead of off into space, because I don't know who she is, but she is fucking hot."

Just knowing who he was talking about, Draco pulled a face and looked at the door, "Dude, she's my cousin for Merlins sake."

"Great."

"Why?"

"Because then you won't sleep with her, and I can." Draco punched Blaise in the arm at the same time Dumbledore stood up to silence everyone.

"Everyone," he started, "I would like you all to welcome these three new students. They have just transferred her from Très Coûteux, in France. They will all be finishing their seventh year hear at Hogwarts. And, if one of you would please come forward to be sorted."

All three were dressed in what many classified as "scene". Zoé was wearing a very short skirt with blue tights, that had purple fishnets over them, and a very tight black shirt that read "You know you'd do me" in multicolored writing on it; she had blue and purple eye shadow, with a bunch of bracelets going up and down each arm, a bag that Draco recognized as the one she'd stolen from his room while she visited over the holidays, and he's stayed at school, was hanging off her arm; her hair was very choppy, but went to her shoulders, the top being blond and the bottom black; she also had lime green ballet shoes on, with the laces running up her legs, over her tights; she had a total amount of fifteen piercings, five up each ear, one on the right part of her nose, one on her left eyebrow, two, one of each side, of her lip, and one in her tongue. She was normal in height, about 5'5 and had a nicely curved body, with chiseled abs from all of the games she played with her brothers; all in all, she was hot. Because of this, every guy, save Draco, still wanted her; as she practically reeked of trouble as she walked toward the stool that McGonagall had set in front of the Head Table.

The hat barely touched her head as everyone heard it call out, loudly and clearly, "Slytherin!" Draco wasn't surprised in the least. Last he knew this girl had gone through every school both private and public, in North and South America, Africa, Asia, Australia, every country in Europe save France and Hogwarts. She'd even pissed off plenty of private tutors, and those she hadn't, were too afraid of the rumors they heard to take her. The few schools she hadn't been to all over the world wouldn't take her because of her reputation, and most she got herself kicked out the first week, if not the first day.

Thinking about it, now the only school in the world that she would be allowed in had to be Hogwarts. Draco only wondered why Jérôme and Ludovic had decided to come with her. Zoé had even managed to get herself kicked out of the slum schools, and the ones that promised they would change her attitude. Three of the four reform schools she been at Zoé had managed to make a total of twelve teachers; a school nurse, three janitors, and a headmaster go into retirement. The fourth school kicked her out on the first day she was there because she let off a couple cherry bombs in the boys' bathroom after one of them had catcalled at her. The only people who could go rounds with her were her family, as she had yet to meet someone who could that wasn't.

Needless to say, Zoé had a damn good reputation for being a trouble maker, _No wonder she's here. Dumbledore and his I can fix all bad children mantras._ Draco thought as she came and sat next to him, pushing Blaise over.

Next up was Jérôme. He was wearing a pair of black girls' jeans, with an almost tight black t shirt that read, in bright pink, 'Underoath'; he had longer hair for most boys, but it was very choppy, and black with only parts of it dyed a dark blue; he wore plain black and white converse; and had four piercings, one on his left eyebrow, two, one on each side, of his lip, and one in his tongue. He'd gotten all of them with his sister while he was drunk, and hadn't bothered taking them out. He was about 6'1, almost Draco's height, and had a very nice toned body, even though he was very lean.

Jérôme never really caused trouble; of course he had gotten into plenty of trouble, but never like his sister had. He was much more into his music then anything else, and often this caused his breakups with girls. He played a variety of things, but of them the guitar and drums were his favorite. He'd only ever gone to three, now four schools. Unlike his brother, Jérôme didn't bother transferring every now and then to be in class when his sister beat the shit out of some guy for grabbing her ass. No matter what anyone thought of the innocent, smart, Jérôme, only a few knew just how "evil" he could be when tested. And those who learned it first hand, never bothered to test it a second time.

As Jérôme walked to the stool, just about every girl decided that he was the hottest thing next to Draco, and the guy who was standing back by the door, wasn't far behind.

"Slytherin!" the hat called, and Jérôme, not waiting for it to be taken off, picked up the hat, and tossed it to an awaiting Ludovic, who had walked up to the stool.

Ludovic was wearing black girls' jeans, like his brother, however his shirt was white and had many lines of multicolored origins on it, he wore black Etines with bright purple laces, and had semi short, black choppy hair. He had only two piercing, one on his left eyebrow, courtesy of him being drunk and with his brother and sister, and his tongue. He had a nice body, much like his brothers, that, just about everyone, came to the conclusion was really his twin.

Ludovic had a taste for trouble, and was good a picking out the truth in people. He read them well, and liked to see them lie, as he could tell when someone wasn't, or at least, had never once been wrong when he called someone on a lie. He was smart, to the point where, if he hadn't had the interests he did, he would have been very geeky. As he sat down and put the hat on his head, he knew that he would end up with his family, and he was right. He didn't miss how every girls face that wasn't sitting at the Slytherin table, just about completely fell.

"Slytherin!" the hat called for a third time.

Ginny liked the three of them instantly. She head Draco remake of them being family, and wondered if they acted the same as he did, and could pick up on the same things like he did. Ginny put her hand in her pocket, and squeezed the paper that was there. Not that she'd ever told anyone about her dream except Madeline, Ginny had had the dream again last night and woke up, and drew a picture of the eyes, and the shadowy figure. Looking at it again after her shower, she knew that this figure was almost surely Draco, which freaked her out more then a little bit.

After all three of his cousins sat down by him, Draco decided to do the polite thing and introduce them. "Alright everyone, this is Jérôme, Ludovic, and Zoé. They're my cousins, so be nice. Not that they can't handle you. Jérôme here is much less innocent then you ever want to find out, so stay on his good side. Ludovic here is definitely smarter then you, so don't try and outwit him or outsmart him. And Zoé, well, she can kick you ass faster then you can call her hot, not to mention that she's been kicked out of more school then you've ever heard of, and put plenty of people into early retirement. Isn't that right, Zoé?"

"Hey Draco, your hairs too long, why don't you let me cut it off for you?" she replied with an innocent smile.

"Stay the fuck away from my head, I remember what you did last time." He replied.

"Oh come on, you can't still be pissed off about something I did when I was eleven!"

"Then how about last Christmas when you took my backpack, that you happen to have with you now, am I allowed to be pissed off about that?"

"Not like you use it anymore, seeing as I've had it for almost a year. Hey, would you let me raid your closet later, I'm going out tonight."

"But it's a school night." Pansy Parkinson, a very petite, and very snobby girl, said.

"And your point is, little miss bitch?"

"You can't go out on a school night and even if you disobeyed the rules, Dumbledore has so many wards to keep people like you from sneeking out at night."

"You mean to say that every time you've tried to sneak out you've gotten caught, and believe in those stupid rumors. Please, like I'm worried about them. Now onto soothing that actually matters. Draco, will you or won't you let me raid your closet?"

"You know as well as I do that even if I say no you're going to find a way in it. Just bring them back in one piece please."

"No can do, but it's not like you really need them anyway. Oh and hey, last week while I was visiting Aunt Cissy, I borrowed some of your rav-"

"Shut it or I shut you." Draco cut her off with a very demanding voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Like I said, shut it, or I. Shut. You."

"One of two things is going to happen when I come to your room in thirty minuets. Either you're going to fully explain, or we're going to see just how many more rounds you can go from the time you were eleven." With that Zoé got up and left the table, without a backwards glance.

"Dude, what's with the hostility?" Ludovic asked.

"Yeah it's not like they don't know that you're master at D-"

"Shut the fuck up Jérôme, same with you Ludovic. Meet me in my room in thirty minuets and I'll tell all three of you what's up." Draco got up and left the table, Blaise had long since gotten more interested in pansy since Zoé left, and Ginny was only half listening to Katrina.

"You know, Ludo, I know Zoé will know where his room is, hell she probably already does, and has already been in it and picked out her outfit. But I don't know where it is, do you?"

"No…and without him I don't think we're going to get much help finding it either."

"You know, guys, I know where it is…I could show you if you want. I even know the password; unless he changed it."

"Um, sure; I'm Jérôme, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Ludovic."

"Ginny. Nice to meet you."


End file.
